


Kid(s) in love

by yeolbaeby



Series: band!au [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/yeolbaeby
Summary: Sudah terlambat bagi Guanlin untuk berhenti.





	Kid(s) in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



> first wanna one fanfic ever. i do not own them, i just own the story. please love panwink they are so cute together. the title is taken from shawn mendes' song. for nebbi <3

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana—

—bagaimana bisa ia terbangun di samping Park Jihoon pagi ini?

Begitu membuka mata, Guanlin segera mengedarkan pandangan waspada ke sekitar. Matanya membelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa saat ini dia berada di dalam kamar apartemen yang sangat asing. Pemuda itu terduduk cepat, meraih selimut untuk memastikan bahwa— _oh shit_.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam?

Kepalanya yang sudah pusing kini menjadi bertambah berat. Sial, ini semua karena berbotol alkohol yang ditenggaknya semalam. Guanlin hanya mengingat selentingan peristiwa. Ia mabuk, lalu Jihoon juga mabuk, dan mereka bercumbu di bangku belakang mobil Woojin.

Oh, tidak.

Tatapannya bergulir cepat ke samping dan benar saja, ia langsung berhadapan dengan punggung telanjang Park Jihoon. Jantung Guanlin lantas berdebar dengan sangat cepat hingga rasanya menyesakkan, membuat tangannya gemetar. Lekas diambilnya pakaian yang berserakan di lantai lalu memakainya. Menahan keterkejutan ketika melihat bekas merah kebiruan di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah Guanlin terasa panas, merona. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa membendung debar kencang yang kini berpacu dalam dadanya.

Deritan tempat tidur dan erangan pelan dari belakangnya membuat Guanlin membeku di tempat. Menghentikan upayanya untuk memasang risleting celana jeans yang sudah setengah jalan. Takut, ia takut melihat wajah Jihoon. Mungkin ia akan kecewa karena Guanlin-lah yang bersamanya semalam. Lai Guanlin sendiri yang telah melanggar batas-batas persahabatan itu.

Band mereka, The Dead Eyes, memiliki lima personil. Seungwoo sebagai gitaris, Jaehwan sebagai vokalis, Daehwi sebagai keyboardis, Jihoon sebagai bassis, dan Guanlin sendiri sebagai drummer. Sudah hampir lima tahun mereka berjuang bersama, mengharumkan nama band _indie_ ini di tengah industri musik Korea Selatan. Peraturan pun dibuat agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman antar anggota sehingga masa depan band tidak terancam.

Salah satu larangan di antara mereka adalah mereka akan selamanya menjadi sahabat, apapun yang terjadi.

Guanlin terlambat menyadari bahwa rasa sukanya terhadap Jihoon sudah berkembang begitu besar. Dimulai sejak ia menjadi murid baru di sekolah yang sama dengan Jihoon sampai kemudian mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya di universitas yang sama pula, Guanlin selalu menyukai Jihoon. Selalu, hingga saat ini.

Melihat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, jelas saja Guanlin akan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk lari seperti pengecut sebelum Jihoon terbangun (syukurlah pemuda itu belum membuka mata ketika ia selesai berpakaian). Guanlin merasa marah pada diri sendiri, menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jika saja ia tidak mabuk semalam, mungkin Jihoon tak akan terjebak bersamanya.

"Brengsek."

Dia baru ingat kalau Woojin mengetahui rahasia ini. Maka Guanlin bergegas menghampiri apartemen Woojin, hendak bernegosiasi dengannya agar pemuda itu tak membongkar rahasia ini pada Jihoon.

 

***

 

Guanlin begitu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Jihoon malam itu sehingga ia tidak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari. Teman-teman bandnya melihat hal tersebut dan merasa bingung. Daehwi bahkan berinisiatif untuk menginterogasi Guanlin karena pemuda itu kelihatan gelisah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

“Kau kenapa, sih? Sakit?” tanya pemuda itu.

Lee Daehwi memang terlalu peka terhadap perubahan sekecil apapun pada anggota band lain. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa memperhatikan detail kecil dalam setiap hal yang mereka kerjakan. Guanlin sangat takut kalau kabar tentang apa yang dilakukannya tanpa sengaja dengan Jihoon malam itu sampai ke telinga Daehwi. Dia tidak ingin membuat temannya kecewa.

Guanlin baru saja hendak menjawab ketika tiba-tiba Seungwoo berseru, “Oi! Kenapa telat sekali, Jihoon-ah? Kita udah hampir selesai latihan.”

Seluruh tubuhnya sontak membeku, seolah baru saja terkena siraman air es. Park Jihoon ada di sana, dengan rambut dan pakaian yang basah karena hujan di luar. Guanlin menelan ludah sebelum mengedarkan tatapan ke arah lain, kecuali ke arah Jihoon. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang diberikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Daehwi menatap Guanlin dan Jihoon bergantian, lalu berujar, “Kalian kenapa?”

Jantung Guanlin nyaris melesak keluar dari tenggorokan. Ia kembali hendak membuka suara untuk membantah, tetapi Jihoon lebih cepat mengambil kesempatan bicara.

“Dia meninggalkanku.”

Rasanya seolah lebih banyak lagi air es ditumpahkan di atas kepala Guanlin hingga pemuda itu membeku di tempat. Gila. Gila. Sepertinya Guanlin bisa melihat bahwa akhir karir musiknya sudah tiba. Lidahnya bahkan terlalu kelu untuk membantah ucapan Jihoon. Lai Guanlin sudah hampir menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk meminta maaf ketika didengarnya kembali Jihoon berkata, “Aku suruh dia untuk menjemputku kalau hujan tetapi dia tidak membaca pesanku. Si brengsek ini.”

Kepala Guanlin menoleh begitu cepat, terlampau kaget dengan ucapan Jihoon yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Park Jihoon kemudian bergerak menghampirinya dan menyarangkan satu jitakan di kepala Guanlin yang membuat pemuda itu meringis.

“Sialan. Aku tidak bawa baju ganti, Guanlin-ah. Pinjam bajumu.”

Jihoon bersikap biasa, sangat biasa, seolah-olah tak pernah ada kejadian besar yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seolah apa yang mereka jalani sebelumnya bukan sebuah kesalahan. Berbagai kemungkinan yang melintas dalam benaknya saat ini seharusnya membuat Guanlin lega. Namun entah kenapa ia justru merasa kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Jihoon tak menganggap kejadian malam itu sebagai sesuatu yang besar.

Setidaknya Jihoon memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Menyudutkannya, menyalahkannya karena telah melanggar batas yang telah mereka buat sendiri. Sejak hari itu, Guanlin selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa menahan gejolak ketika bersama Jihoon. Namun jika ternyata Jihoon bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Guanlin mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Apakah Park Jihoon sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian malam itu?

Apakah hanya ia sendiri yang mengingatnya?

 

***

 

“Jihoon-ah.”

“Ya?”

“Kamu…sungguhan tidak ingat? Hari Sabtu lalu?”

Jihoon yang sedang serius menyetel senar bassnya, tiba-tiba berhenti. Guanlin menunggu, di antara degup jantung yang hampir memporak-porandakan rusuknya dan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Tatapan Jihoon bergulir menatap Guanlin hingga pemuda itu harus memegang stik drumnya lebih erat agar ia tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Namun jawaban Jihoon sungguh di luar dugaan.

“Aku ingat, kok. Memangnya kenapa? Itu hal yang biasa kulakukan. Bukan hanya denganmu, Guanlin-ah.”

“Oh,” hanya satu silabel itu yang tercetus dari bibir Guanlin. Nadanya terdengar hampa.

Malam itu, mereka tampil hingga tengah malam. Guanlin menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dengan menggebuk drum seperti orang kesetanan. Para penikmat pesta menganggap Guanlin terlalu bersemangat, tetapi teman-teman bandnya tidak. Seungwoo dan Jaehwan bertukar pandang khawatir, Daehwi memberinya tatapan aneh. Guanlin sengaja tidak memperhatikan Jihoon karena ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tak pernah peduli padanya. Selama ini, Guanlin nyatanya menutup mata dan beranggapan bahwa Jihoon, yang tidak pernah protes jika Guanlin menunjukkan afeksi pada pemuda itu, mengetahui intensinya.

Ia hanya tidak peduli.

Hanya saja, Guanlin tidak menyadari bahwa sosok Park Jihoon sepanjang malam terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata bersalah bercampur sedih.

 

***

 

Ketika semua orang sudah beranjak dari meja bar, Guanlin masih menenggak minumannya. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Woojin berkali-kali mengusir pemuda itu pulang, yang dibalas dengan decakan kesal. Teman-teman bandnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena Guanlin memaksa mereka pulang (“aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin minum sebentar”). Lagipula, tidak ada yang akan mencarinya. Ayahnya? Terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus anak keras kepala seperti dirinya. Sang ibu, yang sudah berpisah dari ayahnya, tinggal di negara lain bersama keluarga barunya. Tidak ada yang akan mempedulikan Guanlin, maka ia pikir dirinya bebas melakukan apapun saat ini.

“Aku akan telepon Jihoon,” sayup-sayup didengarnya Woojin berucap. Mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut, Guanlin lantar merebut ponsel Woojin untuk menghentikannya. Hampir saja ponsel itu dibanting ke lantai jika saja Woojin tidak merebutnya kembali dengan paksa.

“Kalau kau marah jangan merusak milik orang juga, Lai Guanlin!” Woojin merutuk, _“Sialan.”_

“Jangan pernah…sebut nama…si brengsek itu…,” Guanlin berkata dengan nada mabuk. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat hingga ia tak mampu lagi mendongak. Pipinya menempel pada permukaan meja yang dingin ketika Guanlin berusaha membuka mata yang setengah terbuka. Bau alkohol tengik membuat Woojin terpaksa menjauh darinya sebelum menyodorkan segelas air hangat.

“Minum. Lalu kau kuantar pulang.”

Guanlin terkekeh mabuk. Ia menenggak air itu dengan cepat, lalu kembali menjatuhkan wajah ke permukaan meja bar. Sesaat ia masih melihat Woojin yang membersihkan gelas di seberangnya. Namun ketika ia berkedip, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat wajah Park Jihoon memenuhi seluruh lapangan pandangnya hingga Guanlin harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan halusinasi.

“Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Jihoon-ah,” ia mendengar Woojin berbicara, “bawa dia pulang.”

“Le…paskan aku!”

Guanlin lantas mendorong Jihoon sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu nyaris menabrak kursi di belakangnya. Tatapannya nanar menatap Guanlin, dan ia bersumpah melihat kelebatan sorot terluka di matanya. Lai Guanlin berdecih, lalu berusaha berdiri meskipun limbung. Ia bergerak menjauhi sosok Jihoon, mengundang tanya dari Woojin yang menyaksikan penolakan Guanlin.

“Oi, Lai Guanlin! Kau mau kemana?” Suara Woojin yang berseru heran sama sekali tak diacuhkannya. Jihoon ikut berseru, menyuruhnya berhenti. Namun Guanlin sama sekali tak mengikuti pintanya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseok menuju pintu keluar. Menyusuri trotoar yang lengang dengan kepala yang berputar.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik punggung pakaiannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan paksa. Di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Pemuda itu menarik kerahnya dengan kasar dan menyentakkan tubuh Guanlin yang lebih tinggi hingga menghantam dinding.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?! Mau mati, hah?!”

Kepalan tangan Jihoon melayang, telak mengenai rahang Guanlin. Ia mendesis kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur dinding. Namun sepertinya Jihoon belum selesai melampiaskan semua emosinya ketika ia kembali menarik kerah pakaian Guanlin dan mengguncangnya.

“Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?! Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini!”

_“Diam!”_ Guanlin menyalak, mendorong dada Jihoon kuat-kuat hingga pegangannya terlepas. Guanlin terhenyak di trotoar, mengelap noda darah di bibirnya yang luka dengan ekspresi marah. “Apa pedulimu? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku. Untuk apa kau peduli, Park Jihoon?!”

“Kata siapa aku tidak?!” Jihoon balas berseru, “kau yang pergi! Kau yang meninggalkanku pagi itu! Kau sama saja seperti yang lain, Lai Guanlin!”

Nada bicara Jihoon terdengar bergetar. Di antara kesadarannya yang berkabut, Guanlin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

“Kau hanya menyentuhku karena kau mabuk. Kau hanya berbuat seperti itu karena alkohol yang menguasaimu. Lalu ketika kau sadar keesokan paginya, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja,” Guanlin bisa melihat tangan Jihoon mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih, “kau hanya ingin tubuhku, Lai Guanlin. Padahal kukira…padahal kukira kau…”

Jihoon berbalik begitu cepat; Guanlin bisa melihat pundaknya bergetar hebat. Ia masih belum sanggup berdiri setelah pukulan yang diberikan Jihoon tadi. Maka ia terpaksa berbicara dari posisinya, berusaha lantang. “Aku menyukaimu.”

 

_***_

 

Guanlin tidak mendengar pernyataan cintanya berbalas. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Jihoon membawanya ke apartemen yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah bibir Jihoon yang melumat bibirnya, jemari Jihoon yang tidak sabaran merenggutkan seluruh kewarasannya. Guanlin merasa seolah mengalami déjà vu, ketika Jihoon berada di atasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

Mereka melakukannya, lagi. Guanlin membiarkan Jihoon mendominasinya, melakukan apapun yang diinginkan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya. Setiap jengkal kulit yang terekspos tak luput dari sentuhan bibir Jihoon. Perlahan, kejadian bermalam-malam lalu kembali menyeruak dalam ingatan. Semua yang terjadi kali ini—desahan Jihoon, pelukannya yang mengerat, nama Guanlin yang dibisikkan ketika Jihoon mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya mengingat sensasi itu. Mengingatnya dengan setiap saraf yang tertanam di kulitnya bahwa hanya Jihoon yang bisa membuatnya menjadi begini, tidak peduli jika pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya atau tidak.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia jatuh tertidur sampai keesokan paginya. Ia kembali mengulangi siklus yang sama; terbangun di ranjang asing, mengamati sekitar, lalu melihat punggung Jihoon. Ragu yang merayap dalam benak mengantarkannya pada kekhawatiran. Namun ia teringat perkataan Jihoon semalam tentang dirinya yang berlaku seperti orang lain. Guanlin memang bodoh, tetapi ia tak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

Meskipun Jihoon mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Guanlin tidak akan menuntut apa-apa.

Yang terpenting ia sudah menyampaikan perasaannya. Yang terpenting, masa depan band mereka tidak akan terancam karena batas yang telah mereka lewati.

“Jihoon-ah,” Guanlin mengguncang pelan pundak Jihoon, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan menoleh padanya. Kantuk yang bergelayut di matanya membuat Jihoon terlihat sangat berbeda. Guanlin menyesal karena tidak melihat sisi manis dari Jihoon lebih awal. “Masih mengantuk, ya? Akan kubuatkan sarapan sebelum pulang.”

Jihoon mengerang dan kembali memunggungi Guanlin, membuat pemuda itu bingung. Namun Jihoon kelihatannya tertidur lagi sehingga Guanlin tidak tega membangunkannya. Ia bergerak untuk mengenakan baju dan membuatkan sarapan seperti yang dijanjikannya. Sebelum pulang, tidak lupa ia meletakkan sebutir obat analgetik di samping sarapan yang ia siapkan untuk Jihoon.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Jihoon hanya berpura-pura tidur dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perlakuan manis Guanlin padanya.

 

_***_

 

“Hari ini harus sukses.”

“Yep! Tentu saja harus! The Dead Eyes harus masuk dapur rekaman!”

“Jangan kecewakan manager-nim, teman-teman! Kita harus debut!”

Ucapan penyemangat itu sama sekali tidak membantu bagi Guanlin. Pemuda itu masih gugup, berkali-kali menjatuhkan stik drumnya ketika hendak berlatih. Jihoon memperhatikan dari sudut mata, hendak membantu menenangkannya. Namun ia kehabisan akal, karena sepertinya Guanlin tidak akan mempan ditenangkan dengan cara apapun.

“Lima menit lagi, anak-anak!”

Yoon Jisung berseru, menghampiri mereka yang berada di belakang panggung. Kelima anggota The Dead Eyes mulai merasa tegang. Namun Guanlin terlihat paling stress. Ia terus dihantui rasa bersalah setiap kali ada _event_ besar seperti ini. Kegugupannya selalu mengacaukan penampilan mereka hingga tidak ada produser yang mau merekrut mereka ke dapur rekaman. Kali ini, Guanlin ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Namun dirinya selalu saja menjadi ‘lubang hitam’ bagi tim mereka dan Guanlin selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena itu.

Guanlin tahu harusnya ia tidak gugup. Namun saat panggung menjadi gelap dan mereka bersiap menggantikan penampilan band sebelumnya, ia mulai merasa kacau. Di tengah kemelut itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding panggung. Guanlin hendak protes, tetapi seketika itu juga bibirnya dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman yang familiar. Terlalu familiar hingga Guanlin bisa melihat tatapan seseorang dari balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Ketika lampu kembali dinyalakan, Jihoon sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Guanlin terdiam cukup lama hingga Jisung mendorongnya naik ke panggung, menuju ke balik _drum set_.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Guanlin, hari itu ia bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Matanya hanya terfokus pada punggung Jihoon, yang kemampuan memainkan bassnya membuat penonton menggila. Tepat saat lagu mereka mencapai bagian akhir, Park Jihoon berbalik. Guanlin sama sekali tak menduga bahwa pemuda itu menyerukan sesuatu ketika penonton berteriak begitu keras. Kedua mata pemuda itu membelalak. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, Seungwoo, Jaehwan, dan Daehwi ternyata mendengarkan ucapan Jihoon hingga mereka mematung di saat bersamaan.

Lantas Jihoon tertawa lepas, membuat kedua matanya menghilang di balik kelopaknya dan Guanlin pikir, ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang seindah Park Jihoon di seluruh dunia.

 

_(Aku juga sangat, sangat menyukaimu.)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
